


The Sweeter The Kiss Of This Life by Vulcan Lover

by KSForever



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Inspired by a song title, Inspired by an Irish Country song by Matt O'Donnell, M/M, The Sweeter The Kiss'..., called 'The Longer The Wait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 10:11:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10274591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: Their love, through three key points in their lives. Inspired by an Irish Country song by Matt O'Donnell, called 'The Longer The Wait, The Sweeter The Kiss'...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Their love, through three key points in their lives. Inspired by an Irish Country song by Matt O'Donnell, called 'The Longer The Wait, The Sweeter The Kiss'...

The Sweeter The Kiss Of This Life

“Why did we wait so long?” Jim grinned, as he stood there, with Spock in his arms.

“I do not know.” Spock answered, because, for that moment, he did not.

“Are we stupid to have waited?” Jim asked, as he and Spock caressed each other.

“No.” Spock noted. “Just dutiful, and we must continue with our efforts to remember those duties we have.”

“Of course we must.” Jim agreed. “But I am so grateful for this, at long last.” He kissed with Spock, touching him so surely, yet gently.

“As am I.” Spock promised, reaching out to Jim so openly now.

“You know that there’s a saying,” Jim began, as his and Spock’s fingers touched and twined in a Vulcan kiss, before their lips joined also. “The longer the wait, the sweeter the kiss…”

“Indeed.” Spock said, his voice, low, almost ‘purring’ with the need of Jim, and what he was offering.

They continued to kiss, and ‘fell’ to the floor, the deck, where upon they lingered over and on one another’s skin, and they didn’t stop until they’d made love for the first and second time.

\--- --- ---

Jim looked at Spock, as the Vulcan-Human entered the large room, where Jim was staying, on Sarek and Amanda’s Estate. “Hello.” He said gently. “Are you okay, Spock?”

“I have been experiencing a feeling in recent weeks.” Spock noted.

Jim, who had moved to be closer to Spock, now looked, gingerly, into his eyes. “You have?”

“I was reticent to come to you with news of it.” Spock replied. “I have been concerned that you would not know what I was talking about, and, or, you would not reciprocate my feeling…”

Jim waited, afraid to move, or speak, too soon.

“And, then, I remembered something that I think has given me more confidence.” Spock continued.

“What did you remember?” Jim interjected.

“The longer the wait, the sweeter the kiss…” Spock mentioned carefully. “Did you say that to me once, and did we then?”

Jim smiled, but still spoke gently and carefully. “Yes, I did, and yes, we did. We made love.” He clarified, in case, by some chance, Spock was about to mention something else they did.

“Were we ‘together’ from then on?” Spock asked.

“Yes.” Jim said, as he quietly tried to stop his heart from bursting.

“Would you like us to resume being together?” Spock queried, as he looked, as intently as ever into Jim’s eyes.

“Is this your way of saying to me that you’d like us to still be together?” Jim asked, worried that he was pushing Spock’s rejuvenated mind, too far, too soon.

“Yes. It is.” Spock answered simply.

“I want us to still be together, too, Spock. Can we make a start? I don’t want to push you too soon, or too far, if you’re not quite ready…” Jim tried to say the right things.

“I came here, daring to hope that we could make a start, tonight, now even…” Spock spoke plainly.

Jim took Spock into his arms, and they were back together again; if they’d ever been separated.

___ ___ __  
Part of Spock wanted to act crazily, like Soran; Spock needed to get Jim back, but he’d stopped himself from coming up with any plan, because he knew it would do solar system wide damage. Soran made no such effort to think of others, and do the right thing. So, here Spock was, with another famous Starfleet Captain, Jean-Luc Picard, trying to ‘shut down’ the Nexus, and save the Veridians; instead of saving the love of his life, James T. Kirk.

In the midst of all this, Spock and Picard were pulled into the Nexus – and they found Jim.

“I’ve been expecting you…” Jim had said, looking at Spock. “I keep imagining you turning up here. I knew it would happen again.”

“Jim, I am here. I am actually here.” Spock had held Jim.

“I can sense you…” Jim said slowly. “Does this mean that the Nexus has found a way to convince me?”

“Jim, it is me. Spock. I really am here. I know that the Nexus is largely neural energy, but it is not tricking you. I am here. I thought I was going to have to close down the Nexus without ever seeing you again. There is a man named, Soran; he is trying to keep the Nexus here. Captain Picard is telling you the truth. Feel our bond, Jim. Know that I am telling you the truth.” Spock pleaded.

“I would love to leave you both here, undisturbed, and safe, to be together, as you have obviously always wished to be.” Picard added. “He is the real thing, Captain Kirk. He is Spock, and I, too, am real. I am Captain Picard, and as I said just moments ago, I need your help. I need you to help me make a difference, out there, in the real world, both of you. You’ll know it’s real. You will. We, neither Spock nor I, or anyone here that I know of, are here to convince you that you have left the Nexus when you have not done so. We are here, truly, and we will truly help you leave; we’re here to ask you to save people’s lives; to stop Soran from the path that will lead to the killing of whole planetary populations.” 

) ) ) )

“I am sorry.” Spock knelt beside Jim, holding his hands, and kissing him. “I am sorry to have brought you back in the real world, to this.”

“Don’t blame yourself, Spock. We saved the day for billions of people, didn’t we? Don’t blame yourself for this part of it. I am just glad that I will not, as I have always thought I would, die alone. You’re here to hold my hand.” Jim held to Spock as much as he could.

“I am.” Spock answered. “I am, and you must keep trying to stay with me; a shuttlecraft, and medical aid, will be here soon, won’t it, Captain Picard?” Spock asked Jean-Luc, the other Captain with him here, but did not look away from Jim.

“Yes.” Picard promised truthfully. “Stay with us, Captain Kirk. Stay with Spock.”

“We’re together again, at last.” Jim managed to say, looking into Spock’s eyes, as the sun of this planet, beat down upon them both.

“Yes. We are.” Spock replied, intently, gripping on to Jim, and his mind, trying to meld with him. “The longer the wait, the sweeter the kiss.”

“Is that a promise?” Jim asked.

“Yes.” Spock bent down, and kissed Jim’s forehead, with his lips, while still, their fingers kissed in the Vulcan way, “Our next kiss will be even sweeter than this one.” He said, before placing his lips upon Jim’s forehead, closer still, while trying, for both their sakes, not to think that describing this as bittersweet might be more apt. “From the moment we were separated eighty years ago, I’ve dreamt of all the kisses I will give you after our reunion.” Spock didn’t care that Picard could hear his words.

“I’d better do my best to stay here, then, hadn’t I?” Jim saw all the adoration for him in Spock’s eyes, and he knew that his love for Spock was open for all to see, too. At last. Here, in this era, things might be easier for them. “If I don’t make it though, Spock, I’m sure you have people to live for here and now – So, live for them won’t you, Spock?”

“In life and death, which, from what I remember, is just another life; then, my place is at your side.” Spock said.

“The other life wasn’t ready for you then, you told me that.” Jim answered.

“And, they’re not ready for you yet either. You stay here with me, T’hy’la- I’m telling you this now. I love you.” Spock told Jim.

“I love you, too…” Jim said, trying to remain as un-faded and alive as his love for Spock always would be.


End file.
